


The Dragon Legend

by frek



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG remembers another story told by her family on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I've incorporated the Time Dragon from Wicked in this story. I haven't read anything other than the first novel, so if I've gone and messed up some of the Time Dragon history, I apologize.

DG leaned back, resting her head against Glitch's chest. His hand reached up reflexively around DG and he carefully brushed his fingers through her long hair. He laid his head back against the trunk of the tree they were under, the leaves above them rustling in the breeze. It was a wonderful feeling, not having to run, being able to relax and just enjoy the company. It had been a couple weeks since the double eclipse and despite the melancholy feeling that plagued him whenever he thought about his other half up in the tower; he was mostly happy and carefree, especially when he was with DG.

"You know," DG said, curling up against Glitch. "Popsicle used to tell me loads of stories about the OZ while I was growing up on the other side. But there's one he used to tell on occasion that I haven't been able to place yet."

"What story's that?" Glitch asked, glancing down at DG, her fingers idly tracing the embroidery on his vest.

"He would talk about a dragon, one that had powers. He said it was worshipped and loathed for them."

Glitch scrunched his face in thought, trying to think of any dragons in the history of the OZ. Dragons, he was certain, were myths, something parents told their children to make them laugh and squeal before bed time. Though, he had always wondered if there was a world where they were as flesh and bone as any man.

"Glitch?" DG asked, lifting herself slightly to peer into his face.

"Hi! Have we met?" He asked brightly before laughing the glitch off, realizing what he'd said. Of course they'd met! It was DG and here she was, resting her body alongside his. You don't just do that with complete strangers. He looked away when he saw the concern on DG's face, before mumbling a quiet, "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said, adjusting herself so she could see him clearer as he spoke. "So… Dragon?"

Glitch shook his head, "No, no dragons in the OZ. At least none that I can remember learning about. Of course I'm not exactly the most reliable source," he said, tapping a finger on his zipper.

"Of course you are," DG chided him.

Glitch smiled shyly, dropping his gaze, his dimples appearing as he did. "You're just saying that."

"No, really!" DG said. "I swear it. I wouldn't trust another soul as much as I trust you."

His eyes lit up just then, "Oh! I do remember something!"

DG straightened up, eager to listen to every word Glitch had to offer. She felt like a child at story time, her legs curled under her, her hands in her lap, her face rapt with anticipation.

"There weren't ever any real dragons here in the OZ. Not that anybody can remember, anyway. There are plenty of fairy stories about them, though, and a legend about a peculiar type of dragon." Glitch paused a moment, obviously straining his synapses to remember more. "Well not really a dragon," he started once more. "A truck or cart. No… Wagon! Yes, wagon. With a dragon on top." He stopped and smiled down at DG, looking and feeling quite accomplished for all he had remembered.

DG raised an eyebrow, sorting out what Glitch had revealed to her. "So not a real dragon, then?" She asked.

"No," Glitch confirmed, still searching the recesses of his mind for bits of information about the mysterious dragon. "Click… Cluck…" He tried on various words and sounds, none of them right on his tongue. "Clock… A clock!" He said, suddenly excited once more. His features were animated and just as happy as his voice seemed. "The Clock of the Time Dragon," he finally settled on the term for the beast of the old stories.

DG only looked more confused. "What's a time dragon?" She asked, the uncertainty clear in her voice.

"You know something," Glitch said, the amusement fading from his voice. "I don't know."

\- - -

"It's a tik-tok thing," Ahamo said later that evening after DG and Glitch cornered him in the kitchen. The three of them were sitting around an old, worn table, warm cups of hot chocolate nestled between their hands.

"Great," DG said, exasperated. "More terms I don't understand."

"Tik-tok things were like the predecessors to the androids and robots you know today. They were popular in the time before the first Dorothy came over."

"So. Robots. Okay."

"The Time Dragon was a sort of theater on wheels that was able to see into the past and present and predict the future. Most of it scandalous, revealing the sins of those in the community it was in, but it was said to rarely be wrong," Ahamo continued. "It had told of several events surrounding the witch of the West and many others in the OZ. It had quite the following back then, but the technology was new, too. It didn't take much to sway the hearts and minds of the masses."

"You know," Glitch began, taking over from Ahamo. "You're parents being androids, it's no wonder they told stories of their own ancestors."

DG nodded, finally understanding the stories she grew up hearing. "So whatever happened to the Time Dragon?"

Ahamo and Glitch both shrugged, neither having a clear answer.

"Who knows," Ahamo finally spoke up. "It could still be wandering around the countryside even now, sharing it's prophecies across the OZ. Or it could just as easily be old, rotten and forgotten in some rubbish heap somewhere."

Glitch nodded before chiming in. "That's the thing with legends, no one ever knows for certain."


End file.
